ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Suitors
In 2000, our heroes went to our last battle, and got wrecked in an ice rink, 8 years later, they were broken free, only Ash went crazy with powers, and he starts to go berserk, and he wrecks Pallet Town. Then they go their separate ways, 4 years later, Ash Ketchum had gone to High School at age 16, he was bullied and no one recognized who he was, and had a girlfriend named Deborah Kex. Misty is now tanned and dating Kyreum, a mysterious man, who got her a necklace for a present, only for her to be turned into a dragon, and Brock, 21 years old, having been a college student and a lovesick maniac. Ash becomes a red suitor, Rolandor becomes an orange suitor, Ahmed becomes a yellow suitor, Brimsky becomes becomes a green suitor, Sorron becomes a blue suitor, having being worried about Misty on her transformation, Rendhall becomes an indigo suitor and Count Reginald Oglethorp, chosen by King Myander, as a sign of Pennenece to solve Misty's curse. Characters *Seven Suitors: **Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Veronica Taylor for 12-year old in flashback, Yuri Lowenthal for 16-year old, Matthew Broderick for Adult) - Red **Rolandor/Porpherion (Richard White) - Orange **Ahmed/the Sheik (Robin Atkin Downes) - Yellow **Brimsky/The Theif (Jonathan Winters) - Green **Sorron/Kyreum (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - the main antagonist, Blue, revealed to have given Misty, the necklace, revealed to have been satisfied and hired Crawl Blader to deal with Ash to eliminate him **Rendhall/Master Slayer (Travis J. Gould) - Indigo, made a deal with Sorron, so Sorron could sell Misty to Rendhall so that they can get married **Count Reginald Oglethorp/Count DeMole (David Ogden Stiers) - cousin of Count Eon, Violet Suitor *King Myander (Corey Burton) - created the Seven Suitors *Russia's Finest: **Deborah Rex/Crimson Cat (Moira Kelly) - revealed to have used seduction on Ash to give codes from his father to her, Yuri Vanko and Russia's Finest **Aquarias (Troy Baker) **Forest Richards/The Wren (Daryl Sabara) - Brock's long lost brother **The Transactor (Dee Bradley Baker) **Wilbur Pastovich/Gray Owl (Ted Biaselli) **Boris Vladimer Pertrusky/The Hippo (Travis Willingham) - posed as one of the bullied him! **Anastasia Von Cragloff/Silver Wolf/Violet (Vanessa Marshall) - Wren's lover, Misty's long lost sister, Violet **Yuri Vanko/OCmore Commander (David Sobolov) - the son of Anton Vanko, and brother of Crimson Dynamo, and the leader of the group **Pierce Jones/Cutter (Fred Tatasciore) - OCmore's second-in-command **The Grand Duke (Michael Ironside) - OCmore's third-in-command, and Third antagonist! *Crawl Blader (Nick Chinlund) - secondary antagonist *Misty/Starfire (Maggie Blue O'Hara for 14-year old and flashback, Hyden Walch for 18-year old, Jodi Benson for adult) *Brock Richards/Mr. Fantastic II (Eric Stuart for 17-year old and flashback, Brian Bloom for 21-year old, Robbin Williams for Adult) Plot It shows 12 years after the rift event that Ash is Leaving Russia, revealing that his High School Life was a lie, and leaves into the Wilderness of Siberia, Deborah Kex was left with Remorse for all what happened, and Ocmore Commander states "We've done enough Damage!". King Myandar sees Ash while he is in the City, and gets an idea, that He should enter the competition of the Seven Suitor's and figures how to do it! Ash hears a cry for help, and goes to it and sees a gang based off Bug type Pokemon, and a leader named Crawl Blade, tries to torture a child! Ash was in the Shadows, and attacked the Gang Members one by one, and child escapes, and Crawl Blade tries to attack Ash in the Shadows. Ash kicks his Blade, and his Mask off, and exposes his face to the entire city! That Night, Ash's identity as Pokeman became as a hero when the little Girl told them about her rescue, to the underground crimes, Ash's tale speaks of when Crawl Blade's defeat marked the end of the "Legs of the Scarab" are losing their power! King Myandar notices that Ash is becoming a Hero, and took the guise of a Begger, who was saved by Ash from claws and jaws of Hendrogs (Creatures of the Night)! Ash has more Flashbacks, on when he and Deborah Kex were togther, and revealing her true motives of trying to get the Cods, This shows how in the beginning of why he left. Showing Wren, Crimson Cat, Hippo, Silverwolf, Gray Owl, and Especially Ocmore Commander showing Remorse! on October 31st, The King listened to Ash's story (still in the guise of the Begger)! The King then tells Ash that he must marry the Princess daughter of Myandar to be rewarded! Ash was very much in displeasure, and refused, The king told him that she's beautiful, wealthy, and will give it right to him if he marries her, Ash tells him that he would rather kiss a Dragon than a Princess! The King states "Congradulations...That is exactly what I wanted to hear!". Ash realizes he's the king, and tried to Apologize to him, but was not needed, for the King had seen that he wants True Love, and a true lover, after the events with his Teen Life! As reward, the King made him a suitor, but for the "Princess's" Friend Misty, Ash was happy, and turned back into his human form! The Morning the King gives Ash a Red suit, and Ash grabs Lion Claw Gauntlants, a Red Lion Mouth Mask, and the Lion Claw Boots! Ash kneeled to Myandar, and Myandar States "Well my friend, the Princess has ways of Changing your mind about marrying her, when the Time is right, but not now!". The King tells him to leave the name Ash Ketchum behind him, and takes up the name Pokeman. Then a Gladiator Warrior by the Name, Rolandor of Colossus, Comes in and seeking the Princess, Ash seen how Arrogant, and Concieded he is, as does the King, The King then gives Rolandor an Orange outfit, with Gladiator Helmet, Vermillion Cape, a Whip with Bow&Arrow. The King Dubbed him "Portherion" after the arrogant Titan in Greek Mythology! Then Came Ahmed from Persia, Ash sees that he is a coward at heart, and just their for the riches. The King sees this too, and gives Ahmed the Arabian tunich, Scarf, and Yellow Outfit with a Machete! The King dubbed him "The Sheik"! Then a lonley person named Brimsky comes in a grabs some apples from a person's table, Ash and the King were displeased, The King ordered him a bath, and to give him neater cloths, and a staff for protection, and dubbed him "The Theif"! Then in the Shadows, Crawl Blade is meeted by Sorron, revealing that the Child was bait for Ash in the beginning, seeing Crawl Blade Failed , and Crawl Blade suggested to Slay the Dragon, and Sorron stated "Tried that, showed me what an idiot I was, but not anymore!". Sorron came out of the Shadows, and the King introduced him to Ash, Rolandor, Ahmed, and Brimsky, Sorron was then given a Kyreum like armor, even the Sword, and helmet were similar with Blue coloration, for namesake he was dubbed "Kyreum"! Then a Cybernetic Alien named Rendhall comes in with a load of Treasure, and a load of lists of countries he's visited! He was painted Indigo and was dubbed "Master Slayer", Sorron winked at him with their secret Alliance, Ash suspected it! Count Reginald Oglethorp came in with an old Friendship with the King, and was given a regal Purple suit, and a Cane that can be like a Spear or an Axe, and was dubbed "Count DeMole" after his similar appearance to a Mole, Ash found humor in it as did Oglethorp! The King told all the suitors that his daughter has been transformed into a mysterious creature, and only one will have the courage, wisdom, and compassion to save her from her fate, Ash then gets confident and Wishes Pikachu was there to be on his shoulder, Rolandor gives a confused look, Ahmed a wide eyed look, Brimsky gives a shudder, Sorron gives a smirk, and a pridefull look, Rendhall's eyes look ready, and Oglethorp puts his glasses on and lifts his chest. The King tells him to mount on seven color beasts, based on their colors, Ash mounts on a Dragosaurus (a Tyrannosaurus like creature), Rolandor uses twin bull-frog-dog beasts to pull his chariot, Ahmed uses a Golden Giant Centepede to carry his carrier, Brimsky rides his Bird Lizard (similar to Boga), Sorron mounts on a Condor-Dragon, Rendhall mounts on an indigo Serpent, and Oglethorp mounts on a violet bat-ape! 12 days past since Ash left the King, and taken care of the Dragosaurus, showing Compassion for his animal is what passed him the test of Compassion, Ash reunites with Brock who was lost in the Forbiddon Forest for since the seperation, and Brock accompanies him on his journey like in the old days! Crawl Blade was found in the camp of the Grand Duke of "Russia's Finest". He tells The Grand Duke about Ash's whereabout's and that he is one of the Seven Suitors. The Grand Duke was pleased at this and order to Advance Crawl Blade with their technology! Sorron followed Crawl Blade, and was mutated by the Grand Duke into being a Kyreum man, Ocmore Commander was disgraced by The Grand Duke's plan, and then Ocmore Commander was captured by the Grand Duke's men, and was imprisoned along with Hippo, Cutter, Silverwolf, and Wren. Ash then tells Brock to find the Princess while, he looks for Misty, Brock realizes that Rolandor, and Count Oglethorp are there too, and Brock trips, and falls into a manequin, and was mistaken for the Princess by Count Oglethorp, and Rolandor, Brock tries to hide in a room with a sleeping Queen (mistaken for the Princess), Brock tries to lift her but she was too heavy for him, when Rolandor came in Brock tricked him into carrying the Princess! Oglethorp was smitten and grabs the Queen in his arms! Crimson Cat came through the Window, and was mistaken to be the Princess by Ahmed and Rendhall, but she fought Rendhall off and beated him and exposed his plan of Making the Princess a Slave to the world! Ash was looking for Misty then he realized Misty is the Princess, and feels Regrets, and sadness begging for forgiveness, Misty Hears this a realizes Ash was Alive, and was happy, Ash kisses Her, She was about to slap him, but changes her mind! Brimsky becomes smitten By Brock disquised as the Princess, then Sorron comes in through a Window in a Kyreum humanoid form, along with a Cyborg Crawl Blade, Brimsky realizes that Sorron was behind Crawl Blade, Sorron grabs Brimsky and throws him out the Window, Crawl Blade chases Brock Down. meanwhile Misty and Ash were reconciling with each other about their Past, Misty sees through Ash's memories and sees that Crimson Cat was his first love, and sorrow, and that he was made believe to went to High School! Misty feels Bad, and Ash sees her memories about Sorron, and aboout her own life without Ash! Sorron in the lower floor, sees Crimson Cat, and gets feelings for her, and felt something about someone else instead of himself. As Misty Kisses Ash again then Crawl Blade came in and attack, Lord Oglethorp realizes that Misty is the Princess and sacrifices himself to save her. Ash faces Crawl Balde and decapitates him once and for All, Misty was saved by her best friend, and Brock helps them escape! King Myandar was thrilled that Ash, Misty, and Brock had returned healthy and Alive. Then arrange the merriage with Ash and Misty, Brock was proclaimed the Best man. Sorron was furious when he found out about Rendhall's failiure. Then The Grand Duke was knocked out by Crimson Cat, and frees Ocmore Commander, and the others! Then sees the Real Grand Duke was imprisoned and was posed by the Late Crawl Blade's minion! Misty is getting ready for the wedding, then sees a necklace, then as she goes down the tower is transformed into and anthro, purple, Dragon that her ancestor transformed into, when she entered the Church, the people were shocked, Ash smiled, Her Father realized the curse on his daughter was too soon. Ash said his part that he takes Misty to be his wife, Then Misty said "I do", and breathed Fire, then looked at a mirror and realized she became a Dragon, but when the priest said that Ash and her are husband and wife, he kisses her, Showing her his true Pokeman form, and that he loves her no matter what! Sorron rampages the place, and battles Ash, and then they both reveal themselves that they are Sarcanian, and that Sorron reveals himself to be Ash's brother, and they both fought, when Sorron was about to do the killing Blow, and the ultimate attack, he was grabbed by the Russia's finest, and was taken by order of Ocmore Commander, Ash now sees the people looking at him with a shocked look, but Misty stook with him realizing that he loved her, and no matter what words are said, she changed into a Tamaranian, and kisses Ash! The King was full of tears, Crimson Cat tells Misty to do a better job than she did. in the end comes where Law of Nature starts, and the Man-Dragon seeking revenge on Ash taking his girl! Trivia *The events prove that the events in Teen Titans Go! don't exist. Category:Paramount Pictures